Blood Red Road
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: When someone kidnaps Kim, Shego is willing to do whatever it takes to get her princess back, but what if there was a more power full purpose for Kim's kidnapped? Based off Blood Red Road by Moira Young.
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD RED ROAD: Part 1**

The heat was burning her skin; she had been moved to what seemed like a desert, but with a large sea, the sand replaced with cracked dirt. She had been quite pale with a green tint to it, but now she had a nice tan on her. She let out a frustrated groan, why had she been moved here? That was a stupid question, she had moved out of the land of the free to the bloody land of the roasting! All because of the stupid, fucking LAW! The raven haired woman remembered the day well...

_The judges looked down at her, and the other teens with hatred in their eyes. They turned their heads to the parents, moms were crying and dads were trying to be strong for their kids. But no one was there for the once was green woman. But she didn't care; she honestly didn't give a shit... until the judge gave their sick cruel punishment. "These teens and this woman will be moved out of the country and will NEVER be allowed to return. As for the parents, you will move with out to, for being an accomplice, but you are not allowed within 50 km near them. Sentence to be carried out tomorrow." One judge stated_

_Kimberly Possible, Ronald Stoppable, Monique Tutwiler, Yuri San, Wade Grant and Shego- your real name isn't mentioned." A security guard said,_

"_Fuck you" Shego said coldly, the judge continued_

"_You are all to move the country immediately for attempting to destroy the world." Shego's eyes widened._

"_Wait a second you fat bastard! These kids didn't do a fucking thing!" But it was too late, Kim was holding Shego's hand, her eyes were seemed strange. For the first time ever, Shego saw real defeat in Kim's eyes. _

_Shego had never liked Kim- well she wasn't meant to. But secretly deep down she knew she did. Though she would never admit it, the best she could admit to was 'respect' for the red headed teen. But seeing Kim like this, she didn't want to agree on her view of the situation, the group's chances were slim, and they could escape and run away. But that wasn't how Kim Possible worked, she respected the law. _

_The guard shoved them on a plane, Shego would have used her powers if it wasn't for Kim who had whispered something in her ear when the cuffs were being placed on her "If you love me, you won't hurt any of these innocent people, their just doing their job." If only Shego had the strength to argue, but she knew that her feeling for Kim stopped her, Shego knew these feelings would never leave her. And neither would Kim's._

_They had arrived in a boiling hot piece of large land called Rackinbul at the edge of Turkey. They had chosen it, because of all the other countries this was the most unlikely place the media would search for their once great Team Possible. The teen's parents had moved with them- to the same continent anyway. They had built shelter, found where to find food and water. Very few people passed. The maximum would be about seven people a year, two at the absolute minimum. You could almost call it inhabited._

Shego thought to herself what had really happened; her employer who she now despised had created clones of Kim and her other friends. Drakken had timed it so perfectly that it surprised Shego, Kim and her friends had been planning to go on a school trip to a museum, which was presenting a new artifact discovered. The artifact had been stolen during the schools visit, so the groups of teens were forced to stay until the security guard got the all clear, so when Kim's class had come back from a trip they were all arrested for attempting world domination. The teens were left clueless. The teen's parents were claimed as "accomplices"

Shego had been blamed along with Team Possible because she had helped steal the weapon Team Possible 'supposedly' planned to use to take over the world.

Kim, the buffoon and herself had to work together to stop the device that had been aimed at the polar icecaps. When they had finally found the self destruct switch, they found where Drakken had run off. Even though saving the day as usual, the team had still been accused, and there was no proof that Team Possible could use to their advantage.

But that day hadn't gone so bad, Shego and Kim been in their usual fight, but when they fell on top of each other... Shego remembered inhaling Kim's sweet perfume, her red hair with some ash in it, those green eyes almost as green as Shego's, Shego's impulsiveness had gotten the better of her, she placed her lips onto Kim's soft gentle pink ones.

Snapping out of the long ago memories, she looked out to the sea, wondering what would have happened if she just left Kim alone. Everyone alone, even her family. Why didn't she just run away from home and live here? If she had left everyone alone, she would never have worked with Drakken, leading to stealing the device to frame the girl she loved, leading to being kicked out of their home country, and being dropped like a piece of shit in some place that probably wasn't on the map.

Kim approached, in worn cream shorts and a grubby white tee-shirt. She placed her hand in Shego's, and looked up "Hey, why the sad face?" Her gentle voice filled with concern, the voice that made Shego's heart skip a beat. Shego lightened up and smiled

"My lips aren't against yours" a smile creeping across her face.

"Well let's fix that." As Kim and Shego started kissing, a gentle cough was let out. The lovers turned around. Monique was standing there hands on hips, and one eyebrow in the air to finish of the pose.

Her dark skin slightly sweating a bit, her clothes the same style to Kim's, "Oh no don't worry about me, you guys build up a sweat making out in the dessert, while I spend another hour trying to get some fish and get the salt out of the water! So we don't starve or dehydrate to death!" The diva starting to get a bit stressy. The three girls helped catch their dinner. Shego caught the most and Monique the least. As usual the girl would blame Shego for 'scaring of the fish near her.' Monique liked Shego; she liked everyone except people who were: racist, a bully or just plain irritating. She could just imagine Bonnie laughing at her now. Happy that she finally got her to be head of a stupid cheer leading squad, that spot had belonged to Kim.

That night, a crow dropped down from the sky and landed on Shego's shoulder, Shego tilted her head to the side and the crow did the same, chirping a bit. All around the kid's laughed. Ron the blonde boy said with laugh in his voice "Hey Shego your hair and his fur are the same shade of black!" Shego chuckled at this and let a green flame crawl across her hand, she aimed in-between the blondes legs

"I will burn your nuts off, and then they'll be the shade of ash!" Ron straightened up like a speeding bullet, everyone apart from Ron laughed... he didn't doubt Shego wouldn't burn his balls off. Shego looked at the bird amusement in his eyes- well Shego was pretty sure it was a boy. It seemed to be laughing with them,

"Call him Rufus!" Ron called out, Shego raised an eyebrow but didn't argue, she put a hand out as the crow walked across onto the hand; it then jumped over to Ron and started to shit on his leg. Ron was so grossed out he couldn't even move.

Many months had passed since she met the black crow. They were in the tent one night, Rufus tucked up into a wee nest he had made himself. Monique slept the left side of the tent; Shego lay on her stomach drooling slightly, in the middle. And Kim on the other end of the tent, they were all fast asleep; Shego felt something creep across her thin mattress "not now Rufus." Shego mumbled, Kim chuckled to herself and cuddled up to Shego. Not really bothered to be mistaken for a bird.

The sound of screaming made Shego jump up, Rufus being knocked off as he two started to caw. He was either swearing at Shego for waking up, or wanting to know what was happening. Shego ran out of the tent, her hands ignited. She scanned the dry land to see what was happening. She saw a bunch of men on horses. It was hard to see their faces in the night, but Shego could clearly see they had Kim tied to the horse, and they were galloping away, Shego tried to blast them, but she was out of practice and the ones that did hit them didn't even flinch, then Shego noticed the armor. All the boys and girls were out of their tent, watching in horror what was happening, their hero being taken away from them.

Shego yelled out into the distance "I PROMSIE I'LL FIND YOU KIM!" Kim could hear that, she squirmed against the ropes that constricted her to the horses, to no avail. She heard one of the men say "if that woman follows us kill her."

Shego got everyone together Yuri had been very quite ever since that Japanese Monkey Power training place had kicked her out, Wade had been also quite, but he still chatted a bit. "Everyone listen up, Kim's been taken. Now I know Kim, she wouldn't want anyone of you to get hurt, so I'm going to sent you back to your parents, even if it kills me to put up with you.

So let's get going, Wade! Ron! Pack up our stuff; Monique and Yuri get supplies and a lot. While I figure our quickest route." Everyone wanted to argue against Shego's orders, but when they had seen that look in Shego's eyes, she had taken down a 9ft alien. The same alien who looked like she could kill an elephant with the bat of an eyelash.

Shego had been the last to leave the camp site, now all they could see was the sea and the ashes from the following night. Shego hated herself, she should have helped Kim. Shego hissed in anger, as she turned her back to the site, Rufus flow ahead his black fur looked happier than Shego's expression. And that was saying something! _I promise I'll find you Kim, even if I have to kill for it!_Shego vowed, to her and if any god listening.

**Hey people, if you remember this story I'll be surprised cuz I didn't! I read it and I thought **_**Jeez this author is crap! **_

**Anyway as for my story: When everything you thought was wrong. I'm gonna give it few days so I can tally up the reviews. **

**BTW! This is based off a book called 'Blood Red Road by Moira Young' I changed a few names, swapped the characters. Ect I'm just making it a kigo story .**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Blood Red Road (part 2)**

Shego was leading the front line with Wade as the navigator, Ron and Wade discussing who could have kidnapped Kim. The ground was hard, and everyone's' shoes were worn when Shego looked down she saw dark liquid crawling across her cheap boots, but she ignored the pain her feet were sending her. Just like every other feeling that had dared to come out, the only one that she felt and kept and didn't push aside was hatred, that was all she could feel right now. Hatred on everyone, herself, Kim, Kim's friends-

_You don't mean that_. A thought in her head stopped her own mental rant. She growled realizing she was angry that she couldn't blame anyone. Logically she knew it wasn't her fault, but in her head she cursed herself for not being there to help Kim fight off whoever it was who took her."Something wrong Shego?" Wade asked sympathetically,

"What's right?" Wade remained silent, mainly because he couldn't find anything that was right either, so he changed the subject, "We're nearly there guys so-" Wade was interrupted by Monique.

"Wait hold up homes, what if our parents are being watched?" Shego hadn't thought of it, frankly she hadn't thought of anything she just seemed to have kept thinking of Kim, where could she be, how will they get her back, how far could they be now

"If they were, why has no one been watching us? And if they have, how come they haven't stopped us?" Shego asked, realizing the government had probably given up with them ever since they played 'nice prisoners' for about a year.

As the group approached the area, they were greeted by green grass, a miniature water fall, and food. Then a woman who looked about in her 40's, red hair but with slight grays came out of a shelter that seemed to be built of a sturdy wood. She shouted something but Shego couldn't hear it, a bunch of older adults came running up, and started to run to their children. Hugging and kissing their teens, everyone shouting over each other "I missed you so much! Look at how you've grown! I love you!" All common things you would hear parents say.

Shego had no parents, ever since a commet had hit her and her brothers, they had soon found out their parents had died quickly. Since Shego and her other brother- who she despised. Had been old enough they were now the legal guardians. But as soon as Shego had gained enough money and was sure the identical twins were on the right path, she moved out of Go city, to London.

Shego was about to leave, but was stopped by a gentle hand

"Shego?" The voice was a felt like thorns in her brain, she didn't want to answer. But unlike her past events, she couldn't run away from this.

"Dr Possible" Shego replied, refusing to make eye contact

"Where's Kim?" She asked, concern growing in her voice. Shego really didn't know how the best way to put it. So she tried her best.

"Kid napped but I'm going to find her. But you and I know, she wouldn't want her best friends to be injured or in any serious danger, so I'm leaving them here. Then I'll go and track down the men who took her." Anne looked at Shego, who just stared at the grass. "Anne, I love your daughter and I will not let anything or anyone she loves to be put in danger." Anne looked at Shego with so much sympathy; she put the thought of Kim being kidnapped in the back of her mind, she sighed and pulled Shego into a hug as if she was her own daughter.

"You're not leaving without rest and better transport than those bleeding things you call feet. WAIT! Why couldn't you stop them with you're ... what did Kimmie called it... Greeny Flame thing?" Shego seemed a little disappointed if that was Kim's best description of her powers. _A thingy_.

"They had _plasma_ proof armor." Shego emphasized the word 'plasma' just to clear up it wasn't a green flame thin." Anne sparked as she had an idea,

"Do you have any specialty with another weapon apart from your fists? Like do you have good hand aim and good eye sight?" Anne new it was a stupid question, from seeing Shego fight with Kimmie on TV, but she had to be sure.

"Um, I think I still got it, but my plasma's no good"

"Oh I wasn't talking about the plasma" Anne said with a smirk, _hey that's my trade mark! _Shego thought to herself. "Anyway you get some rest and wash up, we'll practice tomorrow." Shego just left her brain filled with more questions.

Shego looked at the arrows and the bow in front of her. The sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue without a single cloud in sight. The bow was quite cool she had to admit, it had a black body, and white tribal markings carved into it. She looked at the target in front of her, "so let me get this straight, you think I can take out people with plasma proof armor, with a sharp little twig?" Shego asked finding the whole situation stupid. And she felt slightly weird now wearing her usual clothing.

Monique had been given the materials to update Shego's boots, but had gone way beyond the boots, she had practically remade Shego's entire look. Instead of flimsy top, it was now a forest green tee shirt, shorts replaced with a brown breathable but sturdy material that shaped Shego's claves quite nicely. As for the boots, Monique had made a black pair of boots with a thick soul to them with two buckles to each side. Clearly this girl had experience.

"No, the average human wouldn't have the strength, but you have an enhanced strength, am I correct?" James (Kim's father) asked. Shego nodded, "then you would have enough energy in your arm muscles to contract enough speed to let go of the arrow while still in the bow, and with enough force would go through about six men." Shego really didn't get a word of what the man just said, she took a protection for her arm and strapped it on she was told that it hurt when you let go of the arrow due to it striking the arm. The arm protection had the shape of a dog bone, it covered the entire part of the arm, it matched the bow as well. Shego took the bow and one arrow, she pulled the string back with all her strength, she squinted one eye, and let go. It seemed to go faster than a bullet, so fast it went through the entire board, luckily there was a big stack of hay behind, but there was still a bit of the arrow sticking through. James approached where Shego had shot "DEAD CENTER!" He called out.

The evening had gone well Shego had successfully completed a whole course of archery in a day. Moving fast targets, far away targets ect. Shego was ready to move off in the morning, she had about 100 arrows in her back pack. A pistol with a few bullets, a long hard rope, water bottle a lot of fruit, map and of course for protection another arm protector. Ahorse was waiting for her at dawn, it was all black, it was the reins and saddle that made it stick out. With Anne waiting, her eyes were red. "Hey" Anne said gently as Shego approached her "I... really don't know what to say. You tried to kill my daughter, then you save her a couple of times, then fight her again… And now..." she trailed off; Shego smiled

"Dr P, honestly I would never ever have the guts to kill her, fight her yes, but kill no. I'm saving that for the bastard who took your daughter." Anne was too mixed with feeling that she didn't notice Shego swear,

keep this," she handed Shego a necklace with a strange colored stone, it was a blend between red and black."I'm told it tells you right from wrong, hot is wrong cool is right" Shego not sure what to say, took it nodded and left. _I already know what's right, I love Kim and I will find her. What's wrong is that I'm gonna kill anyone who's stupid enough to get in my way!_

As Shego set off to track down her princess.

Shego followed the prints that been left since Kim's capture. They were heavy in the ground, must have been a lot of weight on the horse like 3 grown men, or a 5 pound horse and 3 pound man. She followed the tracks, minutes into hours, the time seemed to fade away, along with Shego's hope.

Shego was still following the prints when she heard something behind her, she stopped the horse, all though it continued to waver about a bit. Nero who had been following quietly swooped down and landed on the horse's mane. Shego got an arrow out and her bow. Then came up a brown girl, chocolate eyes, on a horse. _Wait that couldn't be... MONIQUE? WHAT THE FUCK?_

"Hey girl, you have to wait up!" she shouted after Shego tutted and pulled on the mains, stopping the horse all together, "what is it? And why aren't you where I told you to until I got back _with _Kim?"

"I got some serious info, but I need your help. When was Kim's birthday?" Shego arched an eyebrow in confusion "September 19, late summer" Monique's eyes widened with even more fear, "Shego you will think this is crazy but it might be a hint." _A hint? A hint can sometimes lead you to be arrested… or help you out a lot!_"Spill" Shego said.

"Basically, there's this religion, which if taking a life of a teen born in September, at the age of eighteen, the leader of that religion at that time, will gain what life the teen has left. During the sun setting" Shego put all of this together,

"If they kill Kim, somehow their leader get's her years left in her life?"

"Yeah in this case eighteen."

"Now." Shego said really burning with hatred for all stupid made up religions "let's say a woman with radiation in her body, kills this guy for stealing her fucking girlfriend, do I get his life? Cuz I don't want it" Shego turned her horse round and started to go towards her destination, Monique followed her on her own horse "so where is this place called?" Monique asked

"The Recti District." Shego said, as Monique and Shego's horse started to head to the small village, side by side.


	3. The cage comes down

**Blood Red Road (Part 3)**

Shego and Monique had been travelling for a few days now. Shego had been very quiet, when Monique said anything all she got was grunt in reply, eventually she gave up and only talked when necessary. They were walking up a hill with the horses rains well gripped to their hands, the horses clip clop was all that could be heard. Just a few steps away were what seemed like a couple, a large dark haired woman, whose teeth had seen better days gave a quick clip to the man's ear, who was looking at the tire of a 4x4, the man was the very opposite to the woman, scrawny, grey hair although his teeth had clearly seen better days- well if you could see through yellow stained teeth. Shego approached the couple, her bow and arrow at the ready behind her back. "You folks alright?" the two looked up, the 4x4 had a wheel come off,

"G'day to ya missy," the man greeted her, the other woman did not "don't suppose you'sn' know anifin about cars do ya's?" _I think my breakfast can had better grammar oh well. _Shego thought to herself

"Well sur's I do, wot's you gots heres is a wheel that has had its bolts taken out, what yousin gonna need is a jack and a new couple new bolts. " Shego said, in her best way to sound like them, but not intimidate them, "if you gave an old man a hand it'd be mighty appreciated." indicating to himself, Shego and the old man got the remaining bits of the wheel off, "so sir, you gotta name?"

"Steve, that's me, wife over there 20 years of..." hesitating he then continued "happy marriage, best to call her Mrs. Barkin." He trailed off at happy, Shego looked at the woman sitting on the chair doing nothing, _can't say I blame him, from the looks of it._ Eventually the two mechanics got the wheel back on; Mrs. Barkin gave the group a bunch of soup. As they all sat down by a fire. Shego and Monique were so hungry, they had run short on rashes about 2 days ago, they only had water left, and very little of it. Shego and Monique quickly gulped it down, Monique started to mumble something, Shego listened carefully "Shego... I think... the soup..." Monique couldn't finish her sentence, she was fast asleep, Shego placed her hand on Monique's chest, and her heat was going fast. This wasn't a natural sleep, this was drugged...

"What the fuck did you put in the soup?" Shego tried to say, but she remembered them giving Shego a much larger dish than Monique's, and the couple not eating any of their own cooking "Steve... stop her" Mrs. Barkin instructed, noting Shego slowly move away.

"Oh no ya missy..." Mrs. Barkin turned round to get some rope to tie them up, the moment her back turned, Steve whispered something in Shego's ear "I'm sorry, but I'm too scared of her. I'll get the poker!" just as he turned his head around, Shego noticed the burns on the back of his neck. "Steve! Are you talking to the prisoners'?" he shook his head widely "good, so I won't have to get the poker on you" Shego faded out, but the last thing she heard was "she'll be a good fighter in the cage fighting"

_...cage fighting?_

Shego woke up, she tried to move but found that she couldn't. She just couldn't seem to find the energy in her, her mind begging to go back to sleep. Finally her mind seemed to admit defeat that it would not rest, allowing Shego to move her hands, her arms could move far out but not too far, the raven haired woman forced her eyes to open. There sitting on a chair, rocking back on forth, was Mrs. Barkin. She ignored the laughter she let out; when Mrs. Barkin saw Shego was awake. Monique was tied up as well; she was starting to wake up. Shego frowned, "let us go, you fat whore!"

The woman snorted "oh don't even bother! See those shackles, they are completely-" Shego knew what was coming next.

"Yes, plasma proof, just my fucking luck" she sighed. The woman got up; she grabbed Shego's jaw twisting it making Shego's eyes meet her weird shade of brown. The smell of the woman's perfume made her want to gag.

"You have nice cheeks, pity" she raised her hands, and with a great force, slapped Shego's cheek, Shego was surprised the fact that she was bleeding, but when she saw the sharp blade lodged in between her fat fingers. She knew from the pain that would a bit longer to heal

"Oh so close, I nearly cared for what you said then" Shego taunted.

"So I can't hurt you..." Shego knew where this was going and regretted it, "so you won't mind if I cut your little black friend's eyes out?" she smirked with victory. The racist remarked made Monique want to lash out at her, but she couldn't. She was no super woman.

"Yes I would fucking mind," Shego received another slap with a knife in just deeper; this one came from her top lip to the bottom, the blood seeping into Shego's mouth.

"Now we can discuss a few more things... First no more swearing, second you will do as I say, third you will fight for me and win, in order for your friend to live. Now I think you might like this one, because you teens like tattoos." Shego was about to correct her but she continued. "Steve! Get in here and bring the tattooing equipment!" Steve came in with a board, full of pictures, a star on the shoulder blade, a skull on the spine, an ace of spades on just about on the neck, and one that Shego liked- despite the situation. It was looked like the features of a face, but without the lips, and the lines were sharpened, Shego nodded to that one.

"Teens these days always wanting the strangest things" Mrs. Barkin said disturbingly casual, as she started to clean Shego's back, getting it ready for the pen.

"I'm actually 21" Shego perked up

"No to fight in the cage you have to be 14- 19. You are 19" Shego really couldn't be bothered to argue, so she left it. The two left, to get their so called "tattoo tools." Monique felt so stupid and just useless; it was all her fault, Shego wouldn't have had to fight if it wasn't for her stupid idea that Shego just _had_ to know. She continued to curse at herself for letting herself think she could help Shego find her best friend. If only she'd been like Ron and followed Shego's orders.

The large woman brought out a pen with a large needle attached to the end, "Don't worry; we know about your healing ability, we'll go really deep so it'll be there for a _long _time."

"Can you take your top off please?" Steve asks so nervously, Shego felt almost sympathetic, but the hatred inside her stopped that, Mrs. Barkin rolled her eyes, angered by the incompetence of her stupid husband, she took a pair of scissors and cut the older woman's top, Mrs. Barkin made it quick but painful. "Great, one of my best pieces of art I must say, don't you agree Stevey?" The man nodded, scared for his life should he disagree.

"Of course darlin'"

"Next would you mind having short hair? No? Good." She got the same pair of scissors and cut Shego's hair off, now her once long hair was reduced to a boyish pixie cut and a little bit of a slide fringe. "Those other little buggers would tear and pull at that hair of yours, and don't let'm near your ears." Shego was currently planning their death; first she would tie them up, rip their nails off one by one, then break the fingers the nails were once connected to, put their hair on fire, peel their skin off with a blunt potato peeler, and then start to cut each of their limbs off one by one.

They left the shelter that had kept Monique and Shego prisoner. They walked through the town, to Shego's fortune there was a sign not too far away it read 'Welcome to the Recti District' it was next to be –what Shego thought, the main road.

Monique kept her head down and kept right behind Shego. A large man approached them, he spoke in Turkish. _Thank god Drakken had sent me to steal a turkey from…Turkey, that man was an idiot. _But at least she had picked up the language quite well.

"Neden merhaba Bayan Barkin. Seni pazarlık bitiştutulur bakın"

**"why hello Mrs. Barkin. I see you kept your end of the bargain," **Shego mentally translated.

He produced a suitcase that he had been holding and opened it up, it was filled with money and a few drugs tucked in the corners,

"size sanki vaat, onlar biraz daha fazla olacak ... Bu kim olursa olsun, egzersiz ve beslenme ihtiyaçları o kafese savaşmak için fit kalırböylece."

**"As promised, they'll be little extra if you give... whoever this is, exercise and dietary needs so she stays fit to fight in the cage."**

"Yapacak. Gel artık ... Raven, evet iyi bir isim gibi yapacak."

**"Will do. Come now... Raven, yes that will do as good name."** Shego rolled her eyes really couldn't be bothered to argue, mainly because there was no point.

"Now Raven, I do believe you have a fighting ability?" He spoke good English.

"Yes"

"Good, oh around here I'm called the master of the ring." Shego rolled her eyes, "your first fight will be against a girl your age called Olivia, now she hasn't lost any fights this week. Oh if you lose a fight three times... well let's say it's not a very pleasant experience."

Shego was pushed into the ring, and so was Olivia who had blonde hair and was very freckly. It was a cramped room that could only fit about forty or so people, and in the end of the room was a wooden platform with a rope with a knot above it, a lever next to it. As soon as the bell dinged, the cages came down with a clatter and the crowd began to raw. Olivia immediately rugby tackled Shego, she was winded against the bars of the cage, quickly gathering her place Shego stood up, Olivia came with a running punch, Shego stepped to the side, grabbed Olivia's arm with both hands and did a sharp turn pulling her arms with her therefore flipping Olivia on her back. Shego backed away so she could get a quick breather, _man it had been too long_. Olivia got herself together, she went to punch Shego across the face, but she ducked and with all the force she could sum up she swung her right arm up underneath Olivia's chin. An instant KO. The cage came up and the master of the ring came up and held Shego's hand in the air as the crowd cheered and some booed, probably the ones who betted on the other girl.

The fights continued day after day, Monique became the water girl who would deliver water to all the contestants, she would also come up to see Shego every day, but every time the guards heard her say Shego she would be taken away. Rufus had been standing on the window frame and would let out a loud caw if he saw his friend ever get hit, sometimes the opponent would look up and give Shego an advantage. After every fight raven would go into her tiny room that was about the size of a closet, all that was inside was an uncomfortable bed and a window as big as a baby's body with bars across. It seemed like a jail. With guards everywhere equipped with armor and old fashioned revolvers, so Shego's chances were slim, every time she tried to escape they caught her somehow and would locked her in a box, as a lame attempt to crush the woman's spirit. But it always failed. She could always try again.

After so many fights and not even being beaten once, Shego was named was 'karanlığın açısı,' Turkish for Angel of Darkness, some of the guards feared her, but there was this special one who had caught Shego's eye by disobeyed the master, Shego had heard them talking in the room next door, "DeMonty! Bu hain öldür!"

**"DeMonty! Kill this traitor!"**

"Ama efendim o hiçbir şey yapmadı"**"** It was a man's voice

**"But sir he did nothing**

"Beni itaatsizlik?" A silence

**"You disobey me?"**

"evet"

**"Yes"** Shego could only hear the sound of a whip hitting something soft. The next day she saw DeMonty with a scar across his bald head, and his beard he had once was gone- he had been quite a hairy man. His eyes had bags underneath, and his paste skin showed red marks, he too war armor like the rest of the guards.

One day in the yard, with the other opponents benching or doing laps round the track, Shego was passing the fence when a girl made an attractive whistle, blonde hair and blue eyes, her pale skin grubby. "Well hello." Shego growled, "Any chance of staring at me eyes and not my stomach?"

"Any chance of you getting out?" Shego didn't respond, "Anyway speaking of getting out I have plan, all of us getting out." The girl added, Shego leaned against the post "names Raven, you?"

"Jacky, and might I say, your eyes look a nice type of green, but not quite natural"

"Less commenting more planning, oh and your English is good."

"Thanks, been practicing with other prisoners around here. Anyway there's this group called the leharbs. The plan was to just attempt a break out, but then the fame came to you so we made a different plan, you lose three fights, there's a big commotion from your adored fans, then the other members of the leharbs, will put the place on fire, while we'll break you away from the people trying to kill you. Got it?"

"Yeah I got ya" Shego said, taking it so well but refusing to show interest. Even if she was in a different countries.

"Tomorrow you got three fights with three people; they are all in leharbs so they know the plan, it's like a script. Everything should run smoothly."

"Great best way to win, try to lose" Shego smirked.


	4. The great escape

**Blood Red Road (part 4)**

Shego's first match of the day was against a girl called Clamitha, who was a leharbs. Her blonde hair cut short like all of the others, she gave Shego a wink to say the plan was to go on.

Shego was feeling a little pissed off; she had to get beaten up to save everyone, the great Shego, the world's most dangerous woman. Although that was the point, she wasn't Shego she was Raven. The bell was dinged, Shego charged, secretly grabbing Clamitha's arm she flipped herself over, and Clamintha did the rest of the act, and played a punch and kick

Shego's second match went about the same way; Shego was taking a break in the training area outside when she heard a loud commotion from a distance not too far away. A tall man, quite pale walked across the field, all the guards bowed their heads. The man approached Shego's space- that the prisoners had respected. The master looking fear full as well, "I am the king's brother, I am the second in line for the throne for Rackinbul" the very name made Shego want to strangle everyone in the room. He was wearing something you'd expect to see in some weird shake spear play.

"Fuck off" Shego said the man ignored the rude comment.

"I want to know why you would lose two matches? Surly you should know that would mean instant death?"

"Yes I am very fucking aware of that" The raven haired girl growled, annoyed that she was being treated like some sort of idiot.

"Then do not lose this match, you miss angel of death, are this town's biggest attraction. Do not let me down, or I will make your death very slow and painful." Shego wasn't put off the slightest by this so called threat. She had two hours till her next match she thought she would get some shut eye. The last thing she heard was the sounds of clanging of the cage coming down on some other people. She could have sworn the sound of that bell was slowly driving her insane, it seemed even when she wasn't near the damn thing she could still hear it.

Shego slowly awoke, there was the girl waiting by her barred door. Tara, her eyes seemed serious "I'll help you find this Kim, I know the way to Rackinbull, and where these guys probably took her"

"Great... how'd you know?"

"You mumble in your sleep" Tara said casually.

"Nice to know I'm being watched"

The fight had gone down, Shego had lost, the crowd was roaring, standing up, the plan started. A bottle with a rag was lit and thrown, the petrol inside it causing a big explosion, people were thrown around the place, and Shego was dragged out of the burning building._ Where's Tara?_ She thought to herself. She then remembered hearing a guard lock someone in the box.

Shego ran as fast as possible back into burning building, the smoke ran up to her face, taking away what little oxygen was left in the room, Shego took her rugged shirt off and held it to her face, Shego looked around, there was the box that Shego could see as the smoke seemed to clear away from it, Shego ran up to it, igniting her hands she melted the lock hearing it fall to the floor, there lay an unconscious Tara, her blonde hair dirty with ash. Shego took the surprisingly light body out and ran to the door, when it wouldn't open the older woman started to panic a bit. She couldn't find a way out.

Everyone was asking where the person who had saved their lives was, Clamitha had said she had seen Raven leave, but she wasn't hear now, immediately everyone stopped throwing their flaming bottles.

No way out, just have to make one... Shego ignited her hands and made a circle movement, barging the weak wall with her shoulder turned out to be harder with someone on the other shoulder. Finally the wall gave in crumbling down Shego jumped out with Tara on her back, everyone was looking at the raven haired girl like she had three heads that was when in Shego's mind it clicked everyone had seen her use her powers to break the wall. She would have a lot of explaining to do. When Shego went into the crowd, everyone parted for her as she laid Tara on the ground, she found a pulse in her neck, but her chest wasn't rising. Shego lay Tara's head back, pinching Tara's nose, and placing her lips on Tara's she pushed all the air from her own lungs to Tara's, the with two fists slamming onto Tara's heart, Shego had to do this 3 times before Tara' sprung up breathing for air, "welcome to the land of the living" Shego greeted her, but the smile was quickly wiped as a much older woman approached her, it was the leader of the Leharbs,

"Since we are all friends here- for the time being, let's start with how you can make fire from your hands?" Shego sighed. The woman cut to business. She had short brown hair and wore an eye patch. If Shego had still been living in America she would have asked, but knowing what Turkey was like it was best not to ask about the loss of something

"It's a long story, and I have to be moving rather than telling stories- shit! Monique!" Shego asked, her eyes darting left to right in search of the girl.

"Right here girlfriend!" Shego approached her with a warm smile

"What happened to Mrs. Barkin?"

"Steve finally stood up for himself... and by that I mean he ran away. She left me to focus on trying to find the love of her life" Shego laughed. And turned to the crowd, she climbed onto a stack of creates

"Guys! We're gonna get our revenge! They kept us trapped, made us fight our own! And for that I would be really pissed, which I am! So I'm going to hunt down this king, get someone who I owe it to, and then we all kick him in the nuts!"

Shego waited for Tara to translate what she had just said, the group of teens laughed after that last part "who's with me?" there was a loud cheer, some were unsure but they had nowhere else to go. "Now let's get moving to Rackinbull!"

The girls had packed everything, and there was a lot of commotion on the streets, Shego grabbed the clothes that she could, boots, tee-shirt that had a faded angel on it, and a black combat trousers. This was why she was a thief before.

The teens managed to get some horses, weapons, Shego got her crossbow back, it turned out that the Barkins' had sold it for a good couple of bucks, but with some 'negotiating' with the merchant he had given the bow and arrows back to the woman. He had heard of the woman's reputation- Raven's that it. And he'd seen her fight once; he would like his face in one piece so he quickly ran into his little shop bringing out the arm protection as well.

Shego smiled at him and started to walk away. The man puffed out, not realizing he had been holding his breath the whole time.

Tara came up to Shego, who was getting the horses ready "hey Raven, thanks for saving me, I owe ya one"

"Don't mention it" Shego said, really in a rush to get moving, the woman who was the head of the laharbs came up to her

"I know you're in a rush, but I'll do a quick intro. I'm Betty and you saved a lot of my people so if you ever need a favor, don't hesitate." Shego nodded as Betty left Raven to pack. Tara took a map from a small shop and started to plan their destination to get to Rackinbull.

_I'm coming for you Kimmie. _

**Ok people I have no idea really what time this story is set in. I guess before missile launches and grenades, I guess about cowboy times, roads were used for horses and guns only made a big bang, and in movies you never really saw the bullet hit the person. **

**Just in case it's Shego in the story but when people talk to her it's Raven. Simples **

**So yeah… Next chapter…**


	5. A Princess is found

**Blood Red Road: Part 5**

Shego was about to give the instruction to the dark horse, but someone was calling after her.

"Karanlığın açısı!" **Angel of darkness! **It was a man's voice, she turned round. His hair looked like he had kept the bottom natural brown and the top part bleach blonde. He seemed familiar.

"You speak English?" She asked the teen, he was about the same age as Kim. He showed relief when Shego spoke in English.

"Yes." He panted exhausted like everyone else from running for their lives out of the burning building "I want to help you find Kim Possible. I know a shortcut to Rackinbull from here; no one takes it because apparently it has evil creatures roaming the land." He said.

"And would you want to help me find her?" Shego asked, slightly wondering if she was going to have to tell the boy Kim was taken.

"She saved my life once. Well once I mean a couple of times, so I think it's only fair that I return the favor." Shego was a bit annoyed another brat to keep an eye out for. But he knew a shortcut.

"Talk to Tara over there" She pointed to Tara who was planning the detour on a map. "Tell her your 'short cut." Shego said. The boy and girl came back quite soon,

"We're ready to move out. Josh sure knows his maps." Tara complimented the 'Josh' that had approached Shego. The raven haired woman nodded, swinging herself onto the horse she waited for her front line team to get into position. Her front team consisted of: Tara, Josh, and some guy called Junior that Tara had insisted would be helpful for a distraction if necessary. Leading the front was Rufus, his black fur sticking out in sky as the sun started to hide behind the mountains.

The rest of the team apart from Shego had kept insisting it would be to their advantage to travel across the 'cursed land' during day light. But Shego could practically feel Kim's warmth, they were so close! It was like reality was taunting her, she badly wanted to keep moving but she knew that her team had a point, they pulled over in a cave, Shego used her plasma to light the way through the cave, and no one asked questions about the plasma. Giving the signal the cave was clear, the unpacked anything that would make the night a bit more bearable. A thin pillow and blanket for each, Shego had kindly stolen from a merchant while he had helped a costumer.

Monique and Shego on side of the fire and Josh and Junior on the other. But Shego had kindly brought two large logs in for them to sit down on and have something to eat.

"I think the rain's coming on soon, I better bring the horses in." Monique said and left the small cave, all though when she came in a disturbing atmosphere entered as well.

"Monique? You ok?" Shego asked the girl looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"I- I- I" She struggled for words, the sound of thunder drowning her voice out, flashes lighting up the cave.

"Woman! Spit it out or I'll shake it out'a ya!" Shego said,

"I think someone's been following us." Monique finally managed to say. Shego automatically went for her crossbow and arrow that lay on the ground. She went outside, ordering the group to stay on guard until she whistled twice to indicate it was her.

When Shego walked out, it instantly felt like someone had thrown a big bucket of water over her, she was glad now for the short hair, had it been her once long hair it would have gotten in the way. She focused her eyes on a bush, but her eyes darted to the sound of more movement to the left of her. She moved into the middle of the sound. The way this was going it sounded like an ambush, and she sure as hell was ready.

"Come out you fuckers!" She called out, it seemed that had been their order to attack as five men jumped out of the bushes, it all seemed to go in slow motion, Shego saw the first man to attack with a sword aimed for her stomach, she stepped to the side and stuck a foot out as he tripped she shoved the arrow into his neck and ripped it out. The next came at her with a revolver, but as soon as Shego saw the flash of light come from the gun she knew to move, she dodged the bullet but not by much as it scraped her shoulder, she winced in pain and as fast as she could she loaded the bow she aimed it at the man.

As the sky let out another flash of lightening Shego noticed her shadow had another one above it, she quickly rolled forward towards the dead body she had shot to avoid being decapitated. She took the same bow aimed it once more pulling back the bow as far as possible she released it, the arrow shot through the armor with ease, it was the end of the bow that was lacked the strength of the front, as it got stuck at the first piece of armor but the rest of it cut straight through the whole body. As the owner of the body tried to take the arrow out he soon collapsed dying quickly, Shego ran to the body and yanked the arrow out. It was now silent; she knew there were still three men. Had they taken a hint and ran off?

But her questions were soon answered when she heard a three screams not far away from her. Shego went into a sprint to where she heard the screams, she soon found two men hunched over the three remaining soldiers, they turned round. Shego instantly recognized one of the men. He was DeMonty, the soldier she had overheard refusing to follow the Master Of The Ring's orders. He had gained his beard back over the short amount of time, but his face was horribly burnt, but next to him Shego couldn't tell who he was, his long blonde hair was strange along with his mustache.

"DeMonty." Shego stated "What are you doing here and who's ya friend?" She asked.

"Raven." He breathed, surprised that she was actually alive but he quickly snapped back to reality "My men turned on me by order of King 2nd, that bloody Dutchman had me order kill a seven year old girl's parents just so she would be another contestant for the cage fighting. I refused and well… things got a little nasty from then on." Shego was surprised he spoke with a British accent, strange for someone in Turkey "Oh and this is Edward. Motorlcal Edwards, but he just goes with Motor Ed, has a funny ring to it doesn't it?"

The man had been making eyes at Shego, but with her mental strength she ignored them. She continued to talk to DeMonty.

"And they tried to attack us because?"

"Well for one you escaped. Second they were worried for the kings' health."

"They fucking well should be, I'm gonna kill that prick… wait how many kings are there?"

"Just two the Dutchman who spoke to you in the Cage fighting, the other… no one really knows about him, he's like the wind. You see him at one point next thing he's gone."

"So you know nothing about him? Fine, we'll work on that later, but the Dutchman?"

"Dead." DeMonty stated. Shego nodded her head. She walked back to the cave, whistling twice, she waited for a few seconds then walked in.

"Guys we have two new friends. DeMonty and… Motor Ed was it?"

"Yeah" he spoke in a gruff voice.

"Ok since this seems like a good time I might as well tell you everything about me since I think this whole lie is going to run out soon." Shego said. It was true, people would know soon and if not the press would find out somehow and reveal her whole life that had been going quite well until Kim had been kidnapped.

"First of all, my names not Raven, it's Shego. Yes to Josh that would be familiar, yes I was that thief." Shego answered Josh's question halfway he'd been through thinking about it. She then continued to tell the team about how she was hit by a comet, how she had fought various enemies and to Motor Ed's dismay how she'd fallen in love with one of her arch rivals.

All though DeMonty refused to believe in the plasma. "If you had plasma why didn't you use it in the fights or escape?" That Shego had pondered the darker parts of her own mind, but she knew that if she escaped word would have reached Mrs. Barkin and she would have killed Monique.

"Let's just say I was forced to play fair, unfairly." Shego said, royally confusing everyone but Monique. She knew what Shego really meant. The rest did stories about how they met each other, DeMonty and Motor Ed had met during one of the soldier's nights out to a local, and as usual it had ended in a bar fight. But Ed had blocked a punch for DeMonty while he had been punching another soldier.

"So tell me about the king now, why does he kidnap teens?" DeMonty took a deep breath

"Well it's really quite strange, but from what I've heard is that he will have soldiers travel tiny deserts or empty lands in search of anyone, and he will send them to that exact same spot for about two years, and when he gives the all clear the soldiers kidnap the teen the pray on, bringing them back to be sacrificed on a special altar, the King will get the amount of years the teen has lived."

Shego nodded this seemed exactly what Monique had told her before.

"So where is he now in Rackinbull?"

"Right in the center, the five kilometer area has been covered by guards, it would be impossible to break in." DeMonty said. Shego rubbed her temples trying to think, with a great plan nothing was impossible. She tried to live by that motto but it was coming up with a great plan that troubled her. They soon decided it was best to get as much rest as possible.

The morning came too quick for the boys, so the girls had decided had gotten a bucket of water and pored it over them. Shego who had been getting the horses ready just rolled her eyes when she heard the sound of grown men scream like little girls.

Rufus joined swooped down and perched himself on Shego's shoulder. Giving her a wee head butt- a sign of affection that Shego had learnt Rufus did, he had done that when she was gone for a long time, or had come back with food for birds. Shego just looked at the black crow,

"You kiss ass." She said he cawed loudly in her ear. The rest of the team couldn't help but laugh at the animal's behavior.

They eventually came up to the land that was apparently 'Cursed' Shego got off her horse, halting everyone. Everyone got off their horses, and it seemed the moment Tara had gotten off her horse the ground had started to rumble sending the horses running away and Rufus to a high wall away from the ground, it sounded like a dinosaur being poked like a stick. Eventually the dry ground started to crack. The crack getting bigger, the rest of the team had run away to safety. But Shego had stood her position. _Hell if little growl is gonna send me running home! _

Eventually a massive… something came out of the ground. It was had the body of the dog, but the head of a crocodile and the tail of a… rabbit? This was some mess of mother nature.

Its red eyes seem to locate onto Shego, it started to charge at her, it ran a in a strange fashion, like it was doing a cat walk. One paw raised high and placed the other three down. Shego took her chances and charged at it, the animal didn't even bother to attack, Shego saw the big mouth get aimed for her, taking one of her bows out she stuck it in the top of the dog (let's call it) It howled in pain, it seemed to back away from the tiny woman. It just sat on its hind legs looking sorry at the woman.

Shego lit her plasma up glaring at it. _I think I got this dogs logic. _She threw plasma at the nose of the dog; she noted the tears form in its eyes, as it started to yelp as Shego approached it.

"Shego! Don't kill it!" Tara called after her,

"What? It's a useless mutt!" Shego shouted back.

"We might need…" Tara tilted her head to see the animal's stomach "her!" Shego slapped her head. _I cannot believe this. Maybe you may come in handy after all… _Shego thought to herself a plan forming in her mind. She climbed the dogs black fur; it seemed to take a good five minutes to get the whole team onto the head of the dog.

Shego grabbed the hairs that were on the dog's forehead.

"Ok let's try this… nice and easy." Shego pulled the hairs a bit. Little did she know the dog went dashing, her team holding onto each other's sides, Monique holding onto Shego's for dear life.

They soon found themselves on the outskirts of Rackinbull; Shego quickly went through the plan once more, while being slightly drooled on by… the mutt.

"Ok Junior you should be good with distractions, you lead mutt here over to the castle, get the guards attention then release the mutt and chase after her, make sure those wheels on your shoes are on tightly." Shego indicated Monique had come up with an awesome idea of these tiny rubber wheels that were screwed tightly into the sides of the shoe, the rope would then be attached to Junior and the Mutts leg.

"The rest of you, your screaming civilians 'warning' the guards. When they all go to chase the mutt that's when I'll break in grab Kimmie, give the signal and we leave. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

Tara, Monique, Motor Ed, Josh and DeMonty all went into a sprint shouting in Turkish of a massive dog on the horizon, after a few seconds and guards' voices being heard. Shego gave the mutt a kick in the leg.

"Go!" She shouted, the mutt responded and went into a sprint. Junior right at the tail.

By the time Shego got there all the guards had gone and the entrance had been left unguarded, the plan had worked! Shego went into a sprint, the first thing she noticed was a room with a long table but no chairs, and there was no roof to this part of the building _strange. _Shego thought to herself, as she walked round a bit more, she was now in a corridor and it contained a blind turn. Shego slowly peaked her head round, there were two guards fully equipped with revolvers and swords, Shego got two arrows ready, she jumped out into the middle of the corridor, she let the other one fly into the first guard, the other to slow to grasp the whole concept of the situation, soon found himself on the floor along with his partner.

Shego ran into the room. There was her Kimmie, lying looking barley damaged. Messy, but definitely unharmed, Kim looked a bit like the guards unable to grasp the concept of the whole situation.

"Shego? Is that you? Really you?"

"Doy it's me, now let's get you out of here." Shego said, taking her lovers hand she lead them out of the castle, she through a plasma bolt in the air as it exploded sending millions of sparks into the air. A massive mutt soon came approaching, Monique not far behind, the rest of the team were still distracting guards.

Shego was helping Kim on but something felt wrong. She knew what is was.

"I have to finish this." Shego whispered to herself, Kim perked up her mind quickly grabbing hold of what Shego had just said,

"I have to finish all of this." Shego said she sprinted back into the castle.

"Shego!" Kim and Monique called after her, but Shego didn't even reduce her speed.

As Shego entered the room a man stood in long black robes, his blue face darker with the sun going down.

"Hello again Shego." He said.

"Drakken." Shego spat.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Blood Red Road: Part 6**

Drakken clicked his tongue repeatedly.

"Is that really a nice way to great an old friend?"

"You're not a friend, but you sure as fuck are old. So old you need to steal the years of innocent teens." Shego added.

"Ah so you have heard of my work. I didn't think you would mind, after all it was only Kim Possible. Your arch rival for who knows how long." Shego's hesitation made him worry "You're not rivals?"

"Not exactly." Shego admitted Drakken had heard that before. His eyes widened, his jaw dropping in the air.

"You're… You're… You're…" Drakken couldn't even say the word.

"A lesbian?" Drakken nodded.

"Shego since I rule this land I have the right to banish you for being a demon." Shego scoffed at this, that scoff went into a laughing fit.

"Oh my god doc, a demon? Oh jeez that is just too rich. Who told you that? A priest?"

"Father has been right about many things," Drakken said.

At that moment a bunch of guards came storming in, all aiming arrows at Shego. Who could just shrug, she got down on both knees, her hands aimed at everyone else.

It was like a green flame thrower had been activated as the men were all burnt instantly.

"I learned a couple of tricks doc, now about kidnapping princess." Shego took her bow and arrow out, aiming it at his head.

"Shego! Wait! He could be our ticket out of here!" Shego turned round to see Kim, assisted by Monique.

"Oh really? Do tell"

"Drakken will confirm we didn't do try and take over the world." Kim tried to reason with Shego.

Shego sighed, putting her bow down. As Drakken started to cackle, Shego pulled it back up in the speed of light, releasing the strong string. The arrow flying past everything landing happily in Drakken's leg. Squealing in pain, Drakken fell to the floor, letting the rest of the team tie him up and put him on a horse.

**Back home.**

The ride back had been so painful for the horses and Shego's swearing at them to get their lazy asses, but they had finally made it.

All the parents were waiting, Ron and the rest of Kim's friends all greeted her with big hugs, but careful of Kim's current state.

Shego just leaned against one of the horses, Rufus flying above them. Watching the parents be all happy and cute. Personally Shego hated the idea of family, the way they would restrict you, if you were solo you didn't have to worry about someone you care for. But that was the problem, she cared for Kim. Therefore caring for everyone she cared for. Love sucks.

Kim approached Shego, a slight sway in her hips.

"Howdy partner." She joked.

"Kim please tell me you're joking." Shego said,

"Oh cheer up Shego, I'm back. We're all safe, so don't be so grumpy. And if the plan goes well we should be in America by this week." Shego just seemed to look out towards the desert. "You don't want to stay here do you?"

"No, it's just that… when we were here no one heard about us dating, now I bet the moment we enter America, the press will be flinging papers at us. GJ will defiantly find something to bitch about. God knows how the rest of the villains are gonna think…"

Kim saw her girlfriend was worried, so she did the best thing she could. She placed her lips on Shego's.

"Or it might just be worth it." Shego said, as the two finally separated.

**In court.**

"Drakken, can you confirm that Team Possible and Shego were not guilty for the crime of attempt world domination?" A man asked.

Shego shot him a deathly glare, as she and the rest of the crew sat in the back of the courtroom.

"Yes,"

"And all of this was you?"

"Yes."

"Drakken for your crimes I sentence you to, 20 years in GJ maximum prison."

Shego bolted up out of her seat, Kim instantly trying to drag her back down.

"WHAT THE FUCK? We were in a fucking desert for three quarters of that! You're half the reason Kim got kidnapped!"

The jury had not been aware of this as they too started to cause a commotion,

"Everyone shut up!" Someone shouted. Shego even turned round. Kim was now blushing by her sudden outburst.

"Your honor can I say something?" Shego rolled her eyes at Kim's idea of polite.

"Yes you can Kimberly."

"Well as a punishment I too think that is unfair for what I have gone through, so I would like to propose something else. 20 years of GJ isolation maximum security, while community service and I would like the longest hours possible for Mrs. Lipskey to visit him."

Drakken hadn't gone so blue until Kim mentioned his mother.

"If that's all right with the rest of the jury." Kim added, she could hear Shego's low growl, taking her hand in hers- not that you could see with the table in front. Shego nodded, taking her seat.

"Case closed. Team Possible may return home, as for you Shego…" The judge sighed

"The sentence is death in the electric chair."

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why?" The judge let out a cackle.

"Oh not really, that was for blowing my car up. But seriously we're gonna have to think of a way to pay back for all the things you stole…"

Shego smirked "send the bill to Mr. Barkin."

**Ok people, I honestly hated this story. It was crap and I did a poor job at writing it, ya don't need to tell me. But at first I thought it would be good… never mind, I wanted it finished ASAP. **

**But if you enjoyed it… good for you! **


End file.
